The Activity Faerie
by PirateGirlAuthor
Summary: Something I typed up when I was younger.


Faerie City was bustling with activity. Faeries of all kinds were flying quickly around. Suddenly, in the middle of the craziness, a large pink light appeared. It looked more like a portal. The faeries stopped immediately, all of their attention focused on the light. The light began to dim, and a faerie replaced the light. The new faerie had a pink dress (that looked like Illusen's, just pink) and pink shoes. A small piece of her hair was pink and in a braid. She completely stood out from the light faeries, dark faeries, earth faeries, air faeries, fire faeries, and water faeries. The new faerie smiled and looked around. There was not much to look around at with faeries staring at the young faerie's every move. Arrissa felt her face turn pink, matching her outfit. That moment was really awkward. Arrissa wanted to break the silence.

"Hi." The faerie said. When the faerie said that one word, all of the faeries continued their bustling. It was as if when the faerie spoke, the other faeries did not care anymore. The faerie was excited to be in a new place. She decided to go to the Library. When she arrived at the Library, she was greeted by the library faerie.

"Welcome to the library. Do you need any help?"

"No thank you. I will just be looking."

"Of course. But if you need absolutely anything, just call for me."

"Okay, thank you."

With that, the library faerie flew over the the front desk. The new faerie then realized that she DOES need help. So the faerie flew over to the desk where the library faerie was.

"Hello, I may need some help." The faerie said.

"What do you need? Oh, and I have forgotten my manners. I am the library faerie. And you are..?"

"Um..." The faerie looked around at the shelves of books, trying to come up with a name. She quickly noticed a book with the name, Arrissa, on it. "My name is Arrissa!" Arrissa said happily.

"It is a pleasure to meet you, Arrissa. Now, what do you need?"

"I want to know more about this place. I am a newbie."

"Oh! I have sooooo many books on Faerie City! You may browse through them." The library faerie led Arrissa to a huge shelf with many books on it. It was colorful. The library faerie gave Arrissa the first book off the top shelf. Arrissa flipped through the pages quickly, looking at the pictures.

"This is beautiful!" Arrissa said, smiling wide.

"Very." The library faerie agreed. "Because you are a new faerie, you must check in with the queen faerie, Fyora. She will tell you all of the information you need to know. And if you don't know where the tower is, there is a map in the book. Hopefully, that will help."

"Thank you very much!" Arrissa said, flying out the door with the book in her hand.

Arrissa was smart, and found out herself where the tower was without the book's help. She entered warily, and Fyora was sitting on her throne.

"Hello, Arrissa."

"How do you know my name?"

"I was expecting you. I know when all new faeries arrive. All you need to know is where your home is." Fyora snapped her fingers and a Yurble janitor appeared. "Take Arrissa to her home." Fyora ordered the yurble. The Yurble sighed and led Arrissa to a faerie neighborhood. Arrissa smiled at the friendly neighborhood. The Yurble pointed at a beautiful home. Assuming that was her new home, Arrissa flew inside. Arrissa flew upstairs and found a room with a purple bed. Arrissa was tired, so she fell asleep.

In the morning, Arrissa found a piece of paper signed by Fyora stating that Arrissa begins school today...Faerie School.

Arriving at Faerie School, Arrissa realized that she was late. All of the hallways of Faerie School were empty except her...or so she thought. She ran into 3 faeries at the same time. Arrissa was daydreaming instead of watching where she was flying.

"Watch where you are flying!" A faerie said.

"Yeah. We could have dropped our Faerie books!" The two other faeries said at the same time.

"I am sorry...my name is Arrissa." Arrissa said, holding out her hand.

"Arrissa? Oh yeah! I remember now, I named my Snicklebeast 'Arrissa'." The faerie's name was Melanie, and she was a air faerie. Melanie was being mean.

"Really? That is cool!' Arrissa said excitedly.

"You want to know what is cool?" Melanie said, flying over to Arrissa. Melanie pinched Arrissa's wings, Arrissa's power draining. Arrissa fell to her knees and turned grey as the magic was being taken from her. Arrissa felt depressed. Melanie and her two minion faeries cackled evily, flying away. Luckily, Principal Fyora came and stopped the faeries.

"A month of Faerie Detention for all of you!" Fyora said. Fyora flew over to Arrissa, not realizing her there at first.

"Oh, Arrissa, you poor faerie!" Fyora said while picking Arrissa up. Once Fyora picked Arrissa up completely, Fyora called for the school counselor. It turned out that the Yurble janitor was also the school counselor! The Yurble mumbled to himself and walked into the principal's office. Fyora was out the door at the speed of light. Arrissa tried to open her eyes. All she could feel is the wind in her hair, making Arrissa colder than she already was. Fyora felt Arrissa shiver.

"Hold on, Arrissa! We are almost there!" Fyora tried flying faster than the speed she was already going.

Once Fyora was flying over Neopia Central did Arrissa look down. Shouts from Neopets were near. Kacheeks, Lupes, Acaras, oh my! Arrissa smiled, but the smile faded away as she was reminded that the Neopets weren't calling for her. Though if it was her, she would like that feeling...the feeling you get when you know you belong.

Arrissa had fallen asleep, the wind becoming warmer and more comforting, while Fyora flew her to an unknown location. Arrissa was clueless, and still depressed. When Arrissa woke up, she realized she was in a chair, the cushions replaced with giant leaves, and the wood replaced with bamboo. Arrissa looked ahead, the huge castle of Meridell towering over her. Arrissa was amazed at how large it was. She also found a small wooden stand with a huge sign saying "Abigail's Bake Sale" with a small picture of what seemed to be "Abigail" off to the side of the sign. Arrissa's eyebrows crashed into each other. Who is Abigail? And why are there no cookies, cakes, cupcakes or muffins? What about lemonade?

Arrissa noticed a red Kacheek prancing along the trail through Meridell with a book in it's hand. Arrissa remembered that she still needed to return the book she got from the Library! Just as Arrissa was going to stand up, Fyora came out of the hut and stood in her way. Arrissa plopped back down onto her seat.

"Arrissa, I would like for you to meet a very good friend of mine. She will be taking care of you until you get better." Fyora said. A young-looking earth faerie in a green, leaf-like, dress stepped in front of Arrissa too. She had a beautiful green highlight in her hair. Arrissa had one too, but it was pink. Her faerie School uniform was pink, too, to match. But one detail that was also different was that the earth faerie had on clear green glasses, each lense was a leaf that was almost clear but kept it's color slightly.

"This is Illusen." Fyora said, looking at the earth faerie. The earth faerie nodded and took a slight bow. Arrissa assumed that the earth faerie was Illusen.

"He-Hello." Arrissa croaked, still very very weak. She still felt ill and depressed, but she tried to manage talking well. She wasn't so sure that she would heal quickly, so she tried to get better. No body wants to get sick and stay sick for a long time, right?

Illusen nodded, turning to face Fyora. As Arrissa said that, she fell in her chair, trying to hide, knowing she won't fully be invisible. Fyora told Illusen a few more things, and she was on her way.

"Fyora, when will she be well again?"

"A few weeks, more or less. I have not seen this type of thing happen to a faerie this young. She is new."

"Ah." Illusen said, understanding. She took a tiny peek at Arrissa and her head shot back to face Fyora again.

"Did you get new glasses?" Fyora asked, admiring the earthly sunglasses.

'Why, yes!" Illusen said, sweetly.

"Would you like to try them on?" Illusen asked as she took the pair of glasses off.

"No, I must go. But sometime I would like to try them on! Where can I buy them?"

"Oh, um, I make them." Illusen said, putting on the glasses again.

"Can you make me a pair and I will pick them up when I come back for Arrissa?"

"Of course!" Illusen smiled.

Just as Fyora got in her taking-off position, Arrissa tried to shout, "No! Why can't you take care of me?" Arrissa really liked Fyora. She was the nicest faerie she has met, oh, and the Library faerie. Arrissa got an eerie feeling when she first saw Illusen.

"Arrissa, it is complicated. I have a school to run, AND Faerieland. I am sorry, but you will have to stay with Illusen for a while. She is nice." When Fyora said that last word, she was already in the sky. She was like a shooting star in the air. When Fyora was far away, enough for her not to hear anything, Illusen turned and faced Arrissa. There was a moment of silence. Without a single word, Illusen flew into her small hut and became busy. Arrissa didn't feel like getting up from the chair, but she was bored. Which could she possibly stick with? Boredom or Laziness?

Arrissa knew that to find something to do, she had to get help from Illusen. Arrissa stood from the chair and walked (her wings are so drained of magic that she can't fly) into the room. She didn't realize how large the room really was until she stepped into the elegant and pleasant little cottage-like home.

"Illusen?"

"Yes?" Illusen said, not looking up from her work. Illusen was right by her sink. She held a bowl in one hand, and a large green wooden spoon. The bowl contained something powdery and white. Arrissa was guessing that it was cookie dough.

"I said 'Yes'?" Illusen said. Arrissa was too focused on what Illusen was doing to have responded immediately after Illusen had asked the first time.

"Oh, sorry. Um, I wanted to ask you if you possibly had something I could do or help with. I am sort of bored."

"Well, you can't do much. But I am quite busy, so could you possibly help me with these cookies?"

"Of course." Arrissa tried to smile. If Arrissa was her normal, faerie-self, she would have added a lot of excitement to her response. Illusen slipped on her cooking gloves and carried a tray of green leaf-shaped cookies to the center of the room. There, Illusen set the tray on a table.

"What can I do?" Arrissa asked after a few seconds of following Illusen.

"Um, why don't you...use the cookie-cutters and make blumaroo-shaped cookies!" Illusen said, obviously impressed with herself for making a fast solution.

"Okay." Arrissa grabbed a Blumaroo-shaped cookie-cutter and waited for Illusen to show her a long tray of cookie dough. Arrissa stood by Illusen by the counter by the sink. Illusen slid a tray of cookie dough infront of Arrissa and Arrissa began pressing.

"Why am I making Blumaroo cookies? I thought we were going to make all of the cookies leaf-shaped." Arrissa never took her eyes off of the tray.

"I am making faerie and Neopet cookies. Abigail is holding a Bake Sale, and I am helping her by making the cookies. She will sell them at the stand outside. She is really good at selling things." Arrissa now knew what the stand was for!

As Arrissa finished, more cookies were made. Soon, they were done. Abigail arrived just as Illusen pulled a batch of Faerie-wing shaped cookies out of her Earth Faerie Oven.

"Hiya, Illusen!" Abigail greeted Illusen.

"Hi, Abi!" Illusen said, using Abigail's nickname.

"Uh, hi, Abigail." Arrissa said, not wanting to interupt, but trying to contain the urge to talk.

Abigail jumped, not noticing Arrissa was there.

"Woah! You scared me! Um, hi. Who are you?"

"Arrissa."

"Nice to meet ya, Arrissa! What are you doing here? A quest? No no no, faeries don't recieve quests from other faeries...or do they?"

"I am ill."

"Oh. What kind of faerie are you? Wait, let me guess...are you a grey faerie?"

"No. I don't know what faerie I am. I don't have any special powers like Illusen has."

"Uhhh, cool. So, Illusen, are my cookies done?"

"Yup. They are outside."

"Ok, thanks."

After that, there were a few visits from Neopets that wanted quests, and then it was time to sleep.

Each day went like this. Well, not EXACTLY, but it is similar. One morning, there was silence between Arrissa and Illusen. They both ate breakfast. They both brushed their teeth. They did basically everything together. There was not much to do, though.

"What should we do, Illusen?" Arrissa asked as she chowed down on some Mynci O's Cereal.

"I am not sure. Want to go shop?"

"Sure. Anything to not be bored."

When they finished their cereal, they went to the NC Mall. They were having so much fun! They tried on funny clothes. They mixed and matched until their Neopoints were gone. They were both laughing when they arrived at Illusen's Glade. Just when Illusen was going to turn the knob, she realized Fyora was infront of her! Fyora was tapping her foot in mid-air.

"Arrissa! You are better!" Fyora flew over to Arrissa and hugged her. Arrissa's new sunglasses went crooked.

"Why are you hear, Fyora?" Arrissa asked.

"I just came to see the progress. To see if you are better." Fyora smiled.

"Do I have to go to Faerie School?"

"Not today, Arrissa. But tomorrow, definately. And do not worry. The girls are locked up in detention." Fyora winked at Arrissa. "And remember: if anything goes wrong, just tell me. I will try my best to fix whatever needs care."

"So will I." Illusen pitched in.

"Thank you." Arrissa said to Illusen and Fyora. Arrissa's smile changed into a frown.

"Do I have to leave Illusen?"

"Yes. I am sorry, but you must go home and go to Faerie School. Maybe you can see her during the weekends."

"Bye, Illusen." Arrissa said, Fyora pushing her in the opposite direction of Illusen. Arrissa's back was facing Illusen.

"Bye...Arrissa." Illusen flew slowly into her home and closed the door gently.

Once Fyora and Arrissa were in the air, both flying, Fyora reminded Arrissa of the positive. Arrissa would always bring up a negative to that positive.

Nothing bad ever happened since that day. Only a few years later, Arrissa was graduating Faerie School. At the celebration, Illusen was in the crowd, cheering on Arrissa. How supportive! And when Arrissa was called up to get her certificate, Fyora made a big announcement.

"This is the last faerie to be given her certificate, but she is special. She is the FIRST Activity Faerie! Hurray! A round of applause for Arrissa, the Activity Faerie!"

Everyone cheered. Illusen weaved her way out of the crowd and flew up to Arrissa.

"I am sooooo proud of you! I can't tell you how happy I am to say that I know the very first Activity Faerie! After this, we need to celebrate with a...SHOPPING SPREE!" Illusen was very hyper. Arrissa nodded, accepting Illusen's strange offer. Each faerie from Faerie School and a few Neopets came up to Arrissa and asked her if they could come along.

"Of course!" Arrissa shouted over the thousands of voices. After most of the faeries left, a few Neopets came up to Arrissa and asked for a quest. Arrissa looked at Illusen. Illusen nodded. Arrissa told the first Neopet to ask for a quest, a yellow Usul, "For your first quest from me, I would like for you to get me a Faerie Crossword book. Take your time." Arrissa said, smiling. The Usul nodded, and hopped away happily.

After all of the Neopets had a quest, Illusen and Arrissa flew far away, to Illusen's Glade. There, two glasses of Kau Kau Farms Milk and a plate of cookies awaited both of them. And that was the story of the famous, most creative faerie of all...Arrissa, the Activity Faerie!


End file.
